Halo
by Don'tknowwhyI'mhere
Summary: When Mr. Schue's theme for gLee this week is day dreams, Kurt thinks about what it would like if Blaine would sing with him on stage. In front of everyone. But will Blaine ever get the chance to actually do it with him?


_I OWN NOTHING_

_Okayyy._

So, here's the thing. It was a normal Tuesday, and I was just listening to my music on my Ipod, and Halo by Beyonce came on. AND I HAD THIS GIANT EPIFANY.

AND I WANT TO SHARE IT WITH YOU! :D

This is just a sample, because I don't want to write a whole giant/long story if no one wants to read it. So this is just the beginning, if you people actually like it.

Just to check out my writing style, my idea, etc.

SO BEFORE I BEGIN, I WILL GIVE YOU SOME BACKGROUND SO THIS MAKES SENSE.

Here it is. :)

has given our beloved gLee group a new theme this week. DAY DREAMS. Ya know? Like when you're sitting in class, driving around, or listening to music, you just zone out and create this awesome scene in your mind? Well, that's the theme he's given them. And in the story version of this you'll get the other gLeek's day dreams too, for example, ever since prom Mercedes has been looking at Sam in a different way. So her day dream has him in it. Rachel's would have Finn (WOW REALLYYY?) etc.

So in this, I just wanna show you what Kurt and Blaine's would be.

SOME BACKGROUND ON THAT::::::: Blaine isn't into PDA that much. It just makes him uncomfortable ever since the teasing he's gotten in school. Kurt agrees, but in gLee class, at least, he wants him and Blaine to sing together in front of everyone. After discussing it with him (OVER AND OVER), Kurt finally gives up & respects Blaine enough to grant his wish of no singing together in front of everyone.

SOOOOOOO, later on that week (Friday to be exact) Blaine's going over to Kurt's house. On his way to Kurt's house, a song comes on the radio. And it just so happens that very same song comes on at Kurt's house since he's listening to that same station.

WHAT SONG IS IT?

Halo by Beyonce.

And even though they aren't together, they're singing just as passionately as they would be if they were looking into each other's eyes. Blaine's singing it in his car. Kurt is singing it in his family room.

I would like to write that scene for you, now. :)

ONE MORE THING. As the story goes on, Kurt starts to day dream, I will put the day dream in _**bold italics. **_Cause the day dream is really important and is very different than what is happening in real life.

AND THIS STORY WOULD BE WAY BETTER IF YOU LISTENED TO THE SONG AS KURT AND BLAINE ARE SINGING. IT'S KIDNA LIKE A MUSIC VIDEO.

HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Kurt looked up from his laptop; his clock read 7:34. His face brightened as he realized Blaine was going to be here in….26 minutes. Standing up from his bed, he set his laptop neatly on his desk and made his way up the steps to get everything ready for him. The last time he talked to Blaine, they had a bit of an argument. He, Kurt, had wanted to sing with him, Blaine, in front of the whole glee club. Was that too much to ask for? Blaine was his boyfriend after all. But Blaine had insisted that he couldn't do it. Even though no one in glee had a problem with Kurt and Blaine dating, he just couldn't do it. Blaine wasn't ready. And Kurt got that, he did. So Kurt just smiled, lifted up his head, and told Blaine, "It's okay. I understand. I'll see you Friday night, okay?" And went on his marry way. Just like that.

But Kurt could still _dream_ about singing with Blaine, right? On a stage? With everyone watching them? Rachel, Tina, Quinn, and Mercedes would be in front, of course. Brittany and Santana right beside them. Brittany would probably be on Artie's lap. Finn, Puck, Sam, and Mike would be sitting in the second row, or even in the third, so they could put their feet up. And Lauren? Ehhhhhh, she changes her mind all the time. would probably be standing next to everyone. His arms crossed, smiling up at Kurt and Blaine is they were singing-

Oh. Uhm, as they were singing….

"_Well, shit." _ Kurt thought, _"I didn't even bother to pick out a song for us to sing up there!"_

By the time Blaine left the house, it had been dark. Even though he was staying with his aunt that weekend (to be closer to Kurt, though that isn't what he told his parents) he'd still need about a half an hour to get to Kurt's house. Blaine looked over at the little digital clock in his car, it read 7:34.

Blaine smiled to himself, _"26 minutes, and I get to see Kurt."_

Even though Blaine still felt bad about what he and Kurt had talked about last time they saw each other,

_ "I'm sorry, Kurt. I just can't do it. I'm not ready."_

_ Kurt looked up at Blaine with sad eyes, "It's okay. I understand. I'll see you Friday night, okay?_", _and with that Kurt turned and left._

Blaine still had to stand up for himself. He had to be honest with Kurt. But he'd make it up to Kurt, because unbeknownst to Kurt; Blaine _was_ planning on singing with him in front of the gleeks. Each and every single one of them! Kurt looked so broken when Blaine said no, that that whole week Blaine worked up the courage and strength to do it. He planned on holding Kurt's hand, looking him in the eyes, and meaning every single lyric of that song.

Blaine's eyes widened as he realized he hadn't even thought of a song to sing with Kurt. It had to be the perfect song. One that had the right melody, the right lyrics. A song he could use as a way to show Kurt how much he meant to him.

And when Blaine thought he was never going to find a song, he heard the soft beginning of exactly what he was looking for.

Kurt almost threw a pillow at the wall and flipped the coffee table.

"_How can I not think of a song? This should be easy!"_

But it wasn't. And when he was about to give up hope, he heard it. The perfect song for him and Blaine to sing. Kurt almost tripped over himself as he ran up to the radio, turning it up all the way.

Blaine smiled as he turned up the car radio as loud as it could go.

"_This is the song," _he thought, _"This is the song I'm going to sing with Kurt."_

Kurt's eyes softened as he opened his mouth, the lyrics pouring out,

"Remember those walls I built? Well baby, they're tumbling down."

Kurt's phone buzzed as he was singing. A text from Blaine. Kurt walked over to his phone, checking to see what Blaine had sent,

"And they didn't even put a fight," Kurt sang on, "they didn't even make a sound."

_On my way—Blaine_

The street lights flew past Blaine is he kept driving, a smile on his face, he sang his and Kurt's song,

"I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt," Blaine slipped out his phone to send Kurt a quick text, just to let him know he was on his way. Blaine sang as it sent. "Standing in the light of your halo,"

Blaine closed his eyes for a second to think about Kurt and opened them with a smile,

"I got my angel now."

Kurt's eyes were bright as he sang to himself in his dark family room, "It's like I've been awakened."

Blaine started to slow down for the light ahead of him, but never stopped singing his heart out, "Every rule I had you breakin'."

Kurt smiled even more knowing how true these lyrics were. He walked around his couch through the darkness, holding a hand to his chest, "It's the risk that I'm takin'."

Blaine's hand grew into a fist as he sang the next part, "I ain't never gonna shut you out"

_**Blaine and Kurt stood on stage in front of the glee club. **_

_**The club sat in the seating chart Kurt had planned in his head. All of them were smiling as they watched Kurt and Blaine sing. Rachel looked like she was gonna cry from how cute it was. Mercedes was so proud of Blaine for getting up there. Even Puck had his hands clasped in front of him, looking just as excited as he felt.**_

_**A misty fog was crawling across the ground, and with Kurt and Blaine wearing white, it really did look like they were in heaven.**_

_**Blaine held Kurt's face in his hands and Kurt was gripping his wrists as they sang together,**_

"_**Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<strong>_

_**You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away."<strong>_

"_**I can feel your halo", Kurt sing at Blaine.**_

"_**Halo", Blaine sang back.**_

"_**Halo" Kurt finished.**_

_**Blaine took both of Kurt's hands in his ," I can see your halo!" **_

_**Kurt smiled when he sang back, "halo"**_

_**Blaine smiled back, "halo"**_

_**Together they finished,  
>"I can feel your halo halo halo<br>I can see your halo halo halo."**_

_**Blaine pulled Kurt closer. Their forehead touching, their breath danced across each other's cheeks.**_

Kurt sat on the couch finally, looking over at the front door as he waited for Blaine to come in,

"Hit me like a ray of sun", he sang, his eyes shining, "Burning through my darkest night."

"You're the only one that I want", Kurt couldn't believe he finally had someone in his life like Blaine. Someone to love, to hold, to kiss. Kurt didn't know what he would do without Blaine,

"Think I'm addicted to your light."

Blaine noticed the four-way-stop from way down the street, so by the time he approached it; he was going extremely slow.

"I swore I'd never fall again", Blaine did promise himself that. After what happened at his old school, he couldn't go through that again. But with Kurt, it was different,

"But this don't even feel like falling. Gravity can't forget, to pull me back to the ground again." 

_**Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes as he sang, "Feels like I've been awakened."**_

_**Kurt smiled at Blaine in the most loving way, "Every rule I had you breakin'."**_

_**Blaine pushed back some of Kurt's hair so he could look him in the eye while he traced his thumb over Kurt's lip, "The risk that I'm takin'."**_

_**Kurt held Blaine's face as he belted out the next lyrics, "I'm never gonna shut you out."**_

_**With the fog growing, it reached their knees now. And with a setting like this, Kurt really did think he could see Blaine's Halo. **_

_**The way the light reflected in Kurt's eye, Blaine didn't think he's even seen anything as beautiful.**_

_**The amount of love on stage was enough to choke 1,000 fan girls as the sang,**_

"_**Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<strong>_

_**You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo…."**_

_****_Kurt looked at the door, thinking about how Blaine should've been there by now. His eyes got a little watery as whispered out, "Pray it won't fade away."

Blaine pulled out into the intersection, almost to Kurt's house. His eyes were wide with excitement as he thought about seeing Kurt again. He thought about Kurt's reaction when he told him he would sing with him. Thought about wrapping his arms around Kurt and kissing him. He opened his mouth to sing,

"I can feel-"

And just as the chorus should've continued, it happened.

A car flew from Blaine right side and T-boned him. It was fast, and it came out of nowhere. Blaine's car flipped onto its side. The whole accident was a blur. One minute Blaine was singing, the next he was unconscious, trapped in his car. A woman who saw it happen from her home ran to her phone immediately, dialing 9-1-1.

Kurt jumped up when the doorbell rang. He turned down his music, and ran over to answer it. The thought of finally seeing Blaine since their little tiff was enough to make him practically fly to the door. But Blaine wasn't there. On the other side were two police officers. They were frowning.

_**Kurt smiled at Blaine on stage. He was so distracted by him, he didn't even notice the glee club fading away. **_

"_**I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo."<strong>_

_**First Mike and Sam disappeared. Then Finn and Rachel were suddenly gone. Puck and Mercedes slowly faded away. Eventually the only ones left were Kurt and Blaine. There was darkness coming from all angles.**_

_**Despite his fear, and though he didn't know what was going on, Kurt kept singing and Blaine was right there singing back to him,**_

"_**I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo."<strong>_

Kurt burst through the hospital doors, Burt and Carole not far behind him. The second after the officers told Kurt what happened, he screamed for his dad to come down stairs. Minutes after being informed of what hospital Blaine was at, Kurt was on his way.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<em>

Pushing nurses aside, Kurt ran up to the front desk, demanding to know what room Blaine was in. The nurse looked extremely sorry as she told him Blaine was in the ER. No one was allowed to go in.

_Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<em>

The glee club arrived at the hospital shortly, hugging and consoling Kurt. Just when they thought he was under control, a door opened down the hallway, Kurt immediately turned to see if it was Blaine. If, by some miracle, Blaine was completely fine and would just walk up to him and hug him & kiss him.

_You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<em>

And it was Blaine. But he was in a hospital bed. And he was being moved because it was more serious than the doctors predicted. With hot tears rolling down his face, Kurt fought to run after him as they rolled Blaine down the hall. Puck wrapped his strong arms around Kurt, holding him back. Kurt begged and pleaded for him to let go, but Puck didn't. Kurt watched helplessly as the double doors swung close behind the crowd of doctors surrounding Blaine's hospital bed. Kurt finally went limp on Puck's arms.

_Baby I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away…<em>

_**Kurt held onto Blaine was they finished the song, **_

"_**I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<strong>_

_**I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo…"**_

_**But Kurt blinked. All he did was blink. And Blaine was gone. **_

_**Kurt was standing alone on stage. The fog was gone. Kurt was just wearing a plain old shirt and old jeans. His white outfit from before was gone, too. Just one single light was shining on him as he looked out into the audience to see if anyone was there. To see if anyone was left in this once beautiful, but now messed up dream.  
><strong>_

_**Kurt's eyes watered, "I can see your halo….."**_

_**No one was out there. No glee club. No Mr. Shue. Kurt closed his eyes as he sang, "Halo…"**_

_**He looked over to where Blaine used to stand before he disappeared too, "Halo….."**_

_**Kurt was alone.**_

Kurt was so tired of all this shit happening to him. Why was his life like this? Why couldn't he ever catch a break? But that's where Blaine came in. Blaine was his break. And thinking about having to go on in this world without Blaine by his side literally made his heart hurt. It made him sob harder.

"_Baby, I can see your halo…Blaine…baby, please…pray it won't fade away."_

_o sing with Kurt."d go._

_up hiss radio __

_e radio, turning it up all the . IT'ther,_

_ser to Kurt, though that_


End file.
